Life with Angel: Shower Romance
by HondaRider13
Summary: Things heat up a bit in this chapter, please don't get all offended if this type of content bothers you. It was written for entertainment purposes only and these types of acts would never be carried out in real life!


**WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene between myself and Angel, if this in any way makes you uncomfortable please proceed with caution or don't read at all. I'm not here to read your comments on how bestiality is wrong, I am very well aware of that and this was written for entertainment purposes only and I would never do such a thing in real life. Thank you!**

The truck came to a rough halt in front of my house, Angel and I had been playfully poking and prodding each other the whole way home so needless to say, I had to do my best to keep the vehicle on the road.

"You're so ticklish!" Angel teased, trying to poke beneath my arm.

I pushed her paw away, "Oh gosh, stop it, girl! You're killing me here!" I laughed, opening my door and hopping out, Angel wasn't far behind me.

We both ran giddily up the steps into my house, anxious to get very personal with each other.

Once in the bathroom and the door closed, we stood on opposite ends of the room, sizing each other, both as unsuspecting and nervous as could be. I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my hands and unbuckled my belt and started unbuttoning my pants before I stopped.

"Are you sure about this, Angel? We don't have to right now if you aren't ready. I'm going to warn you that my size might intimidate you, I'm not a lightweight down there."

"You're my hero," Angel assured, "I wish to repay you in the best, most thorough way possible! Besides, I've been continuously raped by a Doberman that had a knot the size of a baseball, pretty sure I can handle you knowing humans don't have knots!"

"If you say so, my love." I said, unzipping my fly and pulling my pants and briefs down together to reveal my whole package to her.

I then stood up and let my arms hang to the side as I let her look me over from head to toe, her eyes lit up with delight and excitement, her fluffy little tail wagged eagerly.

"Mmm, you're very well endowed indeed, Mister!" Angel said, slinking up to me and nudging the tip of my semi erect member with her mouth causing me to jump a little. "Turn the water on, while it warms up, I will suck you off." Angel commanded.

"Hmmm, I like when the girl takes charge!" I complimented, turning the bathtub water on to hot, hoping it would take a while to warm up so I could fornicate myself with Angel's wet maw wrapped around my member for a little bit.

Angel jumped up on the lid of the toilet to get level with my midsection and I turned around so my cock was eye level with her. I stroked her head and played with her ears as she took it in her mouth and gently started sucking, swirling her tongue around the head as she did so. The sensation woke my penis up and it hardened almost instantly. I exhaled pleasurably as Angel began bobbing her head back and forth, surprisingly, she could take it all the way to the back of her throat without gagging and I felt her uvula gliding along the tip, it felt amazing!

"Oh, Angel…" I breathed, unable to think of much else to say because my mind was twisted with pleasure.

She muffled a few excitable moans and continued sucking me long and deep, her rhythm consistent. I couldn't recall having a blowjob quite like this one before, she was good, really good, she sensed what I wanted and gave it to me. I could only wonder where she learned this and how she got so skilled at it!

Just when I felt my orgasm building and began to tense up, Angel stopped and looked up at me with a determined face. "Not now, I want that to be unleashed inside me, not my mouth!" She teased, giving the tip of my cock one more lick and looking into the tub. "Water should be warm now, you think?"

I looked over, she was right, so warm in fact there was hot steam coming up from the faucet. "Indeed it is, my little Angel!"

I reached down and adjusted the temperature to something more tolerable before pulling the tab to turn the shower on.

I motioned for Angel to get in. "After you, beautiful!" I said, holding my hand out to help her in.

"Thank you!" Angel said, taking hold of me and stepping into the warm water to which I followed behind.

My shower was small, there was not much wiggle room for Angel and I not to be touching. We helped each other bathe, it was always nice being able to have someone reach the spots I normally couldn't and it was vice versa for Angel who had a hard time reaching most places on her body because of her physical dimensions.

After rinsing off, Angel asked me to pick her up, which I did and held her close. We shared a long, passionate kiss under the falling water, I cradled her face with my right hand and toyed with her floppy ear. When the kiss broke, I moved and started kissing along her cheek and working my way down her neck. Between kisses, I delivered gentle love bites to the soft flesh on her neck, Angel shivered at this.

"Oh, Jon, you're an exquisite lover! Mmmm…"

I continued pleasuring her with my mouth and teeth a little while longer before looking up into her eyes and petting the side of her pretty face.

"Nervous?" I questioned her seriously, taking hold of her paw in my right hand.

Angel looked back at me confidently. "No, not at all. Take me, Jon, make me yours! After we're done, I want it to be known by everyone who I belong to!"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." I responded, dropping her down a bit lower and gently pinning her against the wall of the shower with the water to my back.

With my left arm holding Angel in place, I used my right to take hold of my penis and gently guided myself inside Angel's sex very slowly as not to hurt her. The sensations of her muscles gripping around me were incredible, she was extremely needy, there was no hiding that fact. Angel closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips as I continued to push in deeper. Bending down, I mated my lips to hers and we kissed each other with passion, letting our tongues dance together as I slowly began making love to her under that steamy stream of water.

The small dog heaved with my slow thrusts, taking me in and adjusting to my size, it was a very tight feeling. Angel closed her eyes and tipped her head back with her mouth slightly opened as a lustful moan escaped her lips.

"Oh, Jon, you're huge, oh my! Nnnngggg!"

"Shhh baby, it's okay." I reassured, moving in to kiss along her exposed throat whilst taking deeper and longer thrusts into her sex.

Her body quivered as I picked up momentum, I knew it wouldn't be long before her orgasm came. I sensed what she desired and I moved to make it happen. Our bodies hooked together so perfectly, as if they were matching puzzle pieces. I moved with her, touched her in places she probably had never been touched before and squeezed firmly on her buttocks when my hands came upon that area. It wasn't long before Angel's erotic huffing and moaning grew shorter and picked up frequency. Knowing what was about to happen, I quickly reached for and briskly fondled her clitoris and continued a steady thrusting. She arched her back and let out a loud, sensational moan as the orgasm raked through her body, shaking her and causing her hips to buck wildly and her torso to squirm. I could feel the added wetness and warmth around my swollen member, adding to the already slippery lubrication. Realizing it was now my turn to cum, I picked up the thrusting rhythm and buried my face in the crook between her shoulder and neck where I found the soft skin and bit into it semi hard. Angel's chest heaved with rapid, short moans escaping her lips with every thrust into her. I felt the sensation rising within me, my testicles tightened up and the head of my penis swelled to it's maximum dimension. I stopped with my shaft buried balls deep into Angel's tight little love tunnel and began ejaculating. Fluid ribbons of semen shot deep inside her as I grunted and clenched my teeth together, trying not to lose my balance and fall.

Angel yelped in surprise, "Ohhh! Whoo-hoo, yeah! Mmmm, give it to me, you stud!"

I was unable to speak, my only method of response were happy grunts and groans as I kept on filling her up. I honestly couldn't recall a time I had came so hard previously, this was truly exceptional to say the least!

My legs couldn't handle it anymore, and I quickly turned around and braced myself against the wall of the shower and slid to the tub floor. I reached out with my foot and kicked the water off and held Angel close to me, still inside her, I nuzzled into her neck and kissed her there whist she stroked the back of my head and neck area.

"You're trembling!" She commented, with a touch of concern in her voice.

I pulled my head back and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Before leaning in and locking lips with her once more. My penis still pulsed, but the intensity had died down a bit, but the feeling was still very intense, the slightest movement from Angel was enough to make it pulse again. As far as I could tell, there was still cum ejaculating from each pulse. My balls were pulled up so tight against my scrotum it ached, I had effectively drained all contents I had in me deep inside her. I looked down to see a good portion of it leaking out between our two organs, the picture was kinda hot in a way. Luckily, people couldn't get canines pregnant because there's no doubt in my mind Angel would be a mom in a few months if that were the case!

I broke away from the kiss and took a deep breath, something I was finally able to do now that my body had calmed down.

"That was a very sensational experience to say the least, Angel, you literally rocked my world! I can't say I've ever had it quite that good in my entire life! God I love you!" I complimented, holding her wet body to me lovingly.

"I have to say the feeling is mutual, Mister! I had no idea two leggers were capable of such amazing feats." Angel replied, with a long, savory lick across the bridge of my nose and up between my eyes.

"You sure are a sassy little shit, aren't you? But, that's what I really do love about your personality, it's hot in a way!"

Angel blushed and turned her head, "Oh, you're exaggerating again, but, I love ya anyway! So, what do we do now?"

"Well, it might not be a bad idea to clean up our naughty bits after all that, and then maybe go take a nap upstairs? I think that experience may have effectively drained my energy levels substantially, my love."

"Gah, and now you got me all riled up and hot and bothered! Why do guys always get sleepy after sex and us girls just want more? Some cruel trick!" Angel snarked sarcastically.

"Cruel trick? Hell yeah it is!" I agreed.

Once my erection softened up, I gently helped lift Angel off me, cum splashed out of her gaping vagina and landed on the shower floor.

"Wow, you were horny!" Angel gasped, astonished at the mess.

"Heh, good thing we did this in the shower or my bed would need to be ripped apart and laundered before we could nap!" I chuckled before standing up and turning the water back on for Angel and I to bathe ourselves once more.

After finishing up in the shower for a second time and drying off, Angel and I retreated to my bedroom upstairs. Being the gentleman I am, I carried her up there so she wouldn't have to soil her perfect little feet. At the foot of the bed, I turned around, kissed her on the cheek and fell backwards onto the soft mattress. My bed was incredibly soft, not only was it a pillow-top California king sized mattress, it was layered with a 6" mat of memory foam, and a down stuffed mattress on top of that. Any woman lucky enough to share said bed with me had always marveled at how amazingly comfortable it was and Angel was no different, in fact, for her, it was like living in a palace compared to the conditions she lived in prior to coming home with me.

I held Angel to my chest and looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes that were now so alive and happy looking. "Did you enjoy yourself, sugar britches?"

"Oh, man, did I? I've honestly never had so much fun in my entire life, nor have I been treated so kindly that I can ever recall." Angel replied, nuzzling into me and rubbing her face against mine.

"Same here, I can't even recall a time I ever had an orgasm quite like that, even playing by myself. I think it's because I actually felt a strong, emotional connection towards you that I've never felt before. Everything about it just felt so right and natural, you see? But, no matter how much fun we have together physically, it must be kept between us, Angel…" I trailed off, sighing as a cold bit of reality socked me in the gut.

Angel pulled her head up and looked at me curiously. "Why do we need to keep our love a secret, Jon?"

"Darling, I mean this in the nicest way, but because you're a dog and I'm a human it would be very frowned upon, especially by my kind if they ever found out. There's even legal issues and I could do time in the system if the officials ever knew and I'd hate to even think what would happen to you if they took me away. But, let's just cut to the chase, what happens between us emotionally or physically needs to stay within these walls and nowhere else. I don't want what we have to ever be jeopardized and somehow wind up tearing us apart. Do you understand?" I asked.

Angel dropped her head, but nodded and looked back into my eyes assuringly, "Yes, I do, it's for the better."

"Good, as long as we keep our little tale a secret, everything will be just fine!" I said, relieved that the conversation went smoother than expected.

I took hold of Angel's face in both hands and pulled her to me and we kissed again. Afterward, Angel tucked her head deep into the crevice between my shoulder and nuzzled my neck where she found a comfortable spot. It wasn't long before her breathing became a steady pace, whilst I gently stroked her ears and back of her head. Her fluffy little tail waved around, and I smiled before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with her.


End file.
